


No Science Can Prove

by EdinaSaunders



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Catherine had discounted Sara before she even came to Vegas. Sara hadn’t given Catherine a single thought until she met her. Now, both of them are grasping at straws to figure out something science can’t answer as they fight their instant unexplainable attraction.





	No Science Can Prove

Catherine couldn’t get that bright green jacket out of her head. She’d gone in hating Sara Sidle before she’d even arrived, but damn if the girl didn’t change her mind in five minutes flat. Self confident, but without that sense of arrogance, she’d matched wits with her without missing a beat.

Catherine, in that white button down with one more button undone than she should in a professional setting, sassing her right from the start, made her unforgettable to Sara. And later, when she saw her standing, all cool and indifferent, Sara couldn’t help but feel a little inadequate. She suddenly felt too tall, awkward, freakish even, and she was no insecure woman.

The way Catherine looked at her; she couldn’t quite decipher it. She was analyzing her to some extent, sure, but that was to be expected of any CSI. There was something else, something deeper that Sara couldn’t quite get a read on. Then Catherine's eyes locked with hers and Sara quickly looked away.

What was with her? She’d never backed down from a challenge before, never been the first to look away. Why now? What was different? Yeah, Catherine Willows might have been visual perfection, but she was just a person. Even around people she was attracted to, she didn’t act like this. And she certainly didn’t believe in anything as dumb as love at first sight. She didn’t even know why the phrase had entered her mind.

Catherine examined Sara as she would any outsider, or so she told herself. If she was being honest, she would have been much harsher on any other newcomer than she was being on Sara Sidle. Sara was different. She just felt it. She was tall, taller than her anyway, even with her heels. And that gap between her front teeth, it was –and she couldn’t quite believe she was thinking this– cute. Catherine had admired other women before, but not ever like this. Love at first sight. That phrase popped into her head, but that was just a myth wasn’t it? It couldn’t be proved.

"You've been avoiding me," Catherine had said, days after Sara had officially joined the team.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no I haven’t," Sara denied, but she had been, and she knew it. Her denial hadn’t convinced Catherine, she could tell. It was hard to get anything by her. Then she remembered making some weak excuse about checking something in the lab to sneak away, thus proving Catherine's point that she was avoiding her. Sara later kicked herself for letting Catherine win.

Sara could hardly be in the same room with Catherine without feeling like she was staring at her like some wide eyed puppy. She’d never even had feelings for a woman in the past and now suddenly she was head over heels. It was crazy.

Then the rumors reached her. Or, what she thought had to be rumors. About Catherine and her past as an exotic dancer. There couldn’t be any fact in that, could there? She certainly did have the body for it, Sara found herself thinking. And thinking was her problem. She let her mind wander to Catherine far too much and she had no idea what to do about it.

Finally, she couldn’t take it any longer. She had to say something before Catherine got even more suspicious. "I’m crazy, right," Sara asked, swooping in and linking her arm with Catherine's, leading her to where they could have this conversation uninterrupted.

"I’m beginning to think so," Catherine quipped as Sara pulled them into the bathroom and locked the door.

"No, I mean, you’re not like, into me, are you?" As soon as the question was out in the open, Sara panicked. "It’s just, I’ve had this weird feeling. Sort of like this love at first sight thing, which I totally don’t believe in," she quickly added, "and I just can’t seem to shake it. So tell me I’m crazy, then maybe I can just move on."

"You’re not," Catherine said, her voice was quiet, yet the words were unmistakable.

"Thank– What?"

"Actually we might both be crazy," Catherine corrected.

"So you feel it too?"

"I think so. I feel something, I just don’t know what. But what you said, 'love at first sight', I thought that exact same phrase a while back. I didn’t think it was possible."

"And now," Sara asked. She felt her heart racing in her chest and she realized she was holding her breath as she waited for Catherine to answer.

"Now I...don’t know." They both fell silent, losing themselves to thought.

"Did you really used to be an exotic dancer?" The question was so out of the blue that it released the tension between them with a laugh.

"Yes, I did," Catherine answered, the laughter subsiding.

"So it wasn’t just a rumor."

"Sara, I think we should–"

But Catherine didn’t get a chance to finish that thought. Sara cut her off, kissing her hard and fast, not wanting to leave that room until she knew what it felt like. And she lingered, she didn’t pull away immediately, she stayed for just a second, until Catherine was kissing her back.

"I’m sorry, should I not have," Sara asked.

"I’m not complaining," Catherine replied with a smirk.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I don’t know," Catherine said, reaching behind her to unlock the door. "How about dinner?"


End file.
